Lukaku, Kebahagiaanku
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Pernahkah kamu memainkan peran mencintai orang yang tak mencintaimu, atau bahkan enggan melirikmu sedikitpun? Aku benci mengakui ini, aku benci mengakui bahwa aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diamku. / "tapi maaf, lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus, daripada hanya mengejar seseorang yang kau cintai." / Sakura's PoV. RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lukaku, Kebahagiaanku © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, memakai sudut pandang Sakura, alur memiliki kecepatan 80 km/s.  
**

**.**

**Segala macam kekurang dalam fanfic ini adalah benar kelemahan penulis.**

**_Don't like don't read._**

**_._**

**_._**

Oh hai, perkenalkan Namaku Haruno Sakura, biasanya orang-orang terdekatku memanggilku dengan panggilan Sakura ataupun Saku. Disini mungkin peranku akan sedikit menyedihkan dibandingkan peran-peran lainnya.

Hmm, pernahkah kamu memainkan peran mencintai orang yang tak mencintaimu, atau bahkan enggan melirikmu sedikitpun? Ya, sebut saja cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Itulah yang sekarang aku alami. Seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke sejak pandangan pertama. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta dan perasaan ini semakin hari rasanya semakin dalam.

Aku benci mengakui ini, aku benci mengakui bahwa aku selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diamku. Sasuke itu benci makanan manis. Itu terbukti setiap Sasuke memesan jus tomat ia selalu bilang 'gulanya hanya satu sendok'.

Sasuke itu selalu mendengus dengan kasar jika ia merasa kesal dengan sesuatu.

Sasuke itu selalu menyipitkan mata sebelah kirinya jika sedang berpikir keras.

Diantara semua yang aku ketahui tentang Sasuke, ada satu yang sampai saat menyesakan dadaku. Iya, kamu juga tahu apa itu..

Sasuke itu... sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mengisi ruang hatinya secara penuh. Bahkan sepetak lahan untukku saja rasanya tak ada.

Darimana aku tahu? Oh ayolah, aku tahu semua tentang Sasuke. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, begitupun Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan 'dia' –gadis yang aku sebut sebagai gadis paling beruntung. Hanya saja, mungkin saat ini keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Sasuke (atau malah beruntung bagiku?). Gadis yang disukai Sasuke ternyata lebih dulu menyukai orang lain daripada menyukai Sasuke.

Hey Sasuke, kita sama-sama menyedihkan bukan?

Dia yang aku maksud disini adalah temanku di kampus. Nooo! Bukan Ino, dia sudah mempunyai Sai yang setia berada di sisinya.

Apaaa, Hinata? Bukaaaan, Hinata itu milik Naruto dan itu mutlak.

Karin? Kurasa aku lebih pantas dibandingkan Karin, haha.

Matsuri? Hm, ya betul.

Jadi percintaan ini seperti rantai karbon. Aku yang mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke yang mencintai Matsuri, Matsuri yang mencintai Gaara, dan... hey! Jangan harap Gaara akan menyukaiku. Tidak! Ini bukan cinta segi empat yang tiada ujungnya, ini cinta rantai karbon, lurus tanpa berbelok.

Dan aku rasanya, ini semua menyedihkan.

* * *

Aku ingat, suatu hari Sasuke pernah memukul tembok gudang saat ia melihat Matsuri menyatakan cintanya kepada Gaara. Dan kamu tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke marah? Sasuke marah karena Gaara menerima ungkapan cinta Matsuri kemudian memeluknya dengan lembut.

Aku salah, tenyata cinta ini bukan cinta rantai karbon, karena pada kenyataannya Gaara pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Matsuri.

Aku juga melihatnya, Sasuke.

Aku melihat kamu terluka, dan aku pun ikut terluka karenamu.

Saat di Kantin Kampus, saat kau sedang menghapalkan materi untuk kuis nanti, tanpa sengaja kau melihat sosok Matsuri sedang memeluk lengan Gaara dengan mesra. Dan tanpa kau sadari, kau meremas kertas yang kamu pegang. Kamu mendecih kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan tergesa-gesa dan marah.

Kau tahu Sasuke, aku sakit melihat kau seperti itu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa Sasuke sebegitu mencintai Matsuri?

Ah, bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih baik aku tanyakan kepada diriku sendiri sebelum aku tanyakan kepada Sasuke.

Ironis. Memang.

* * *

Sore itu, pertama kalinya dengan berani aku menarik Sasuke mengikuti langkahku pergi walaupun wajahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan. Aku menariknya menuju gudang belakang, tempat yang menyimpan kenangan paling menyakitkan untuk Sasuke –dan untukku.

Saat itu tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan menyatakan perasaan terkutuk ini. Aku benci menjadi pecundang yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Aku benci terluka sendiri dan menangis untuk hal yang sama sekali tak berguna.

Aku ingat, hari itu...

"Sasuke, aku tahu ini akan mengganggumu. Aku tahu ini memang konyol. Aku tahu ini me–"

"Langsung intinya saja!" Sasuke memotong ucapanku dengan galak. Aku lupa, Sasuke benci bertele-tele, tapi... aku...

"..."

"..." Sasuke memperhatikanku dengan kesal. Aku tahu, dia pasti kesal menunggu. "Jika kau menariku hanya untuk diam maka aku per–"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku... aku..."

Akhirnya.. akhirnya perasaan ini terungkap sudah. Ada sedikit rasa lega dalam hati ini, seperti ada suatu beban berat yang sudah terangkat.

"Terimakasih, aku tahu saat ini pasti akan tiba," aku mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa aku...

"aku tahu kau menyukaiku, terlihat dari caramu saat memperhatikanku. Terimakasih Sakura," Aku terdiam meresai kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan. Beribu tanda tanya muncul begitu saja di kepalaku, "tapi maaf, lebih baik kau cari seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus, daripada hanya mengejar seseorang yang kau cintai."

Sakit Sasuke. Sakit!

Aku merasa, perasaanku saat ini lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatmu sakit, Sasuke. Apakah sebegitu tidak berartikah perasaanku ini? Apakah perasaanku ini mengganggumu?

Ku lihat Sasuke sudah membalikan badannya, bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat tersuram ini. Hey, bahkan ini tempat tersuram untuk kedua kalinya bagiku.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika pernyataan itu aku kembalikan padamu, Sasuke! Katamu, bukankah lebih baik mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus, lalu... kau sendiri apa? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih memperjuangkan orang yang tidak bisa mencintaimu?"

Aku lihat Sasuke tetap diam dengan posisinya, enggan membalikan badan untuk melihatku. Mungkin ia muak terhadapku, tapi siapa peduli? Toh akupun muak terhadapnya. Aku muak terhadap kemunafikannya.

"Berhentilah memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sia-sia Sasuke, berhentilah memperjuangkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu raih... karena akupun, mulai saat ini akan berhenti memperjuangkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Karena akupun akan berusaha melupakanmu..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Masa bodo dengan perasaan ini, masa bodo dengan Sasuke, masa bodo dengan semuanya. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah menjauh, menyepi dari keramaian. Aku ingin berteriak sekencangnya yang aku bisa, aku ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku bisa melupakan Sasuke.

Aku... pasti... bisa...

**OWARI**

* * *

Tamat dengan gajenya haha.

.

.

.

.

Eh belum!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sakura, cepatlah anak-anak sudah menunggu di dalam mobil!"

Gerutuan suamiku membuatku tersadar dari apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Suami? Kalian kanget aku memiliku suami?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menggoda. Aku merasakan tangan kekarnya kini melingkari perutku, dan kepalanya ia letakkan di atas pundakku.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu," dustaku.

"Haha baiklah, tapi sekarang saatnya pergi Saku, anak-anak sudah menunggu. Kau kan tahu sendiri mereka tidak sabaran seperti dirimu, haha..."

Aku mengecutkan mulutku sebagai tanda kesal, dan suamiku masih berkekeh-kekeh dengan tidak jelasnya, "tapi kau tidak sedang memikirkan Sasuke kan, Saku?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Dia masih sama seperti dulu, selalu cemburu bila aku dekat dengan adiknya.

Iya, kini aku adalah istri dari Uchiha Itachi.

Bingung kah?

Masih ingat tentang pertanyaan cinta menyakitkan itu? Saat sedang berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung batu dan menyebabkan aku terjatuh. Memalukan memang, sangat memalukan, tapi saat itu ada seseorang yang menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Dan kau tahu apa? Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian berkata 'gadis cantik tak boleh menangis seperti ini.'

Entah bagaimana prosesnya, yang jelas pada saat itu hubungan aku dan Itachi semakin dekat. Itachi selalu ada disaat aku kesulitan, Itachi selalu ada disaat aku butuh, Itachi selalu membantuku... bahkan membantuku menyembuhkan luka hati ini karena adiknya.

Ternyata benar, saat kita melepaskan sesuatu yang dianggap berharga bagi kita, Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih berharga lagi.

Itachi contohnya.

"Hey Saku, kau melamun lagi!" ucapnya sambil memencet hidungku yang pesek ini.

"Lepas Tachi, aku susah bernapas." Aku mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras sehingga ia melepaskan pegangan pada hidungku ini. Kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk kabur darinya. Ah, bukankah anak-anak sudah menunggu di dalam mobil?

"Sakura hey jawab pertanyaanku. Kau tidak sedang memikirkan Sasuke kan? Sakura heeeey!" ujarnya sambil mengejarku.

Dan aku pura-pura mengacuhkannya. Rasakan itu Itachi!

Ohya, mengenai Sasuke, apa kabar ya dia? Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Matsuri akan menikah dengan Gaara, Sasuke langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah ke Inggris –dengan alibi akan mengurus perusahaan disana.

Aku do'akan semoga kamu lekas mendapat seseorang yang terbaik untukmu ya, Sasuke. Seseorang yang bisa megobati luka hatimu itu. Karena aku pun sekarang sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu, yang bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus –begitupun sebaliknya.

Hm.. semoga saja ya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taraaa~ akhirnya saya datang lagi setelah publish fict terakhir sekitar setahun yang lalu sebelum UN haha.

Padahal aslinya besok senin masih UAS, tapi gatel aja pingin publish ini khekhe~

Endingnya emang bukan SasuSaku, bosen sih itu mulu haha #plak. Bukan bosen sih, cuma terkadang yang ada di permulaan belum tentu ada di akhir kan? Intinya sih, jodoh pasti bertemuuuu~

Yaudah ah, bacot banget ye aye?-_-

Akhir kata,

_Mind to review?_


End file.
